


Sweeter than Sweet

by Cadencake



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jumin Han, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hooker AU, Juzen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Zen | Hyun Ryu, escort jumin, jumin han switch, prostitute jumin, zen switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadencake/pseuds/Cadencake
Summary: When Jumin's company goes under he turns to a job that is seen as more than unusual. To put it lightly, he becomes an escort.When Zen meets him at a club, he falls for the man with vulnerable eyes.





	Sweeter than Sweet

Zen stepped through the doors into the club. Immediately, the blue neons and green laser lights made his head hurt. He liked parties. Just not like this. He liked house parties and barbeques, some friends and light-hearted drinking, but it was his friend’s birthday. His actor friends loved to party, expensively too, and now that Zen’s acting career had blown up, he was able to keep up with ease. Birthdays, however, were an occasion unlike any other. His friends would no doubt make some questionable decisions. He sighed and snaked through the intoxicated people on the dance floor, searching for his friends. A small girl with long blonde hair caught him by surprise when she looped her arms around him and pulled him in close for a dance. She was obviously drunk and Zen couldn’t find a way to politely push her off.

“Zenny!” A girl with short brown hair about the same size came skipping over to him and took his hand. She was drunk too but he knew this one. Her bright smile and honey brown eyes was unmistakably Heiryung, his co-star and love interest in his latest drama. 

“Thank god,” Zen mumbled to himself as Heiryung led him to a booth filled with all their friends circled around a table holding many drinks,

‘Hey guys! I found Zenny!” Heiryung announced. The group raised their glasses in welcome and Zen’s eyes landed on someone he hadn’t seen in a while. She had long, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Heiryung skipped over to her and sat on her lap. “No doubt you know my girlfriend, Echo Girl.”

“Oh don’t I,” Zen chuckled to himself sarcastically and took a seat. “Where’s Haneul?”

Heiryung giggled. “He’s at the bar picking up his birthday present.” She nodded towards the bar where his other co-star, Haneul sat beside a tall man with a slender build and black hair. They chatted and Haneul giggled. Zen furrowed his brow. The man looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place him.

Zen leaned in to talk to Heiryung over the loud music. “Who is that?”

“His name is Jumin,” she replied. “He’s a really high-end escort. Stays quiet but everyone important has had their turn with him. They say he’s very cold for company, but amazing in the sack if you know what I mean. Apparently he was the son of a billionaire, but their company went under. “ She shrugged. “I guess he does this now. I paid him to show Haneul a good time and trust me, he costs a pretty penny.”

Zen kept his eyes on the pair as Haneul led the taller man by hand and sat him beside Zen and then perched on his lap. “Zenny!!!” Haneul cheered and cupped Jumin’s chin in his hand. “Look at this lovely birthday present Heiryung got me. Isn’t he pretty?” Great. Seems he was the only sober one.

Haneul was celebrating his twenty-second birthday but he was small for his age. No doubt the bartender asked for ID because he looked about eighteen. He played Zen’s younger brother in their drama so he had his hair dyed white to match Zen’s natural hair color. Without his red colored contacts though his eyes were clear green. As soon as they sat down, he was on Jumin, kissing all over his face, along his jaw, down his neck. Jumin indulged the boy, keeping an arm around his waist and letting himself be covered in sloppy, drunken kisses. But his face remained stone. Zen noticed something in his eyes. He looked tired but most of all defeated. The first two buttons of his white dress shirt were unbuttoned and a tie looped loosely around his neck. It was then that Zen realized who he was. Jumin Han. Right. He modeled for his father’s company back when he was a new actor.

“What, are you interested too?” Jumin said flatly.

Zen blinked in disbelief. “Huh?”

“You’ll have to pay extra.”

“No no I just-” he shouted over to the younger on Jumin’s lap. “Hey Haneul! Get me a drink?” He held out a few bills for him to take.

“No way!” He protested. “You’re not taking him from me!”

Zen rolled his eyes. “Oh come on he's not going anywhere. Please? I'll buy the next round.” The whole table cheered in encouragement.

“Fine fine,” Haneul agreed and lifted himself to fetch a drink.

Now was Zen’s chance. “So Jumin you have a number?” Stupid question. Nice job.

Nonetheless, Jumin raised an eyebrow. “Oh so you are interested?”

Zen shrugged. “Maybe.” That was a lie. Moreso he only had an interest in him instead of his services.

The corner of Jumin’s lips curved up ever so slightly in a smirk. “Here.” He pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled his number across Zen’s wrist. The whole time, Zen couldn't keep his eyes off him. There was no doubt he was handsome. Maybe even beautiful. His hands and arms looked strong with veins snaking under the skin. His eyes traveled up to Jumin's collarbones, defined and sharp, his breath coming and going calmly. But his face...his face was the most captivating. His lips were pursed but full. As he scrawled his name and number across Zen’s arm, his hard eyes followed in concentration.

The moment was interrupted when Haneul placed a drink in front of Zen and returned to Jumin. Zen tore his eyes away and tried to down his drink in attempt to hide the heat rising in his face. 

 

“Jumin~” Haneul whined into the older’s ear a few drinks later.  “I wanna go dancing!”

Jumin smirked in response. “I don’t dance, sorry sweetheart.”

“You do when you’re mine,” Haneul giggled. “Which you are for tonight.” He took Jumin’s hand and pulled him away.

Zen laughed as he watched the two head for the dance floor. Jumin tried to move but his cold disposition must make it difficult to dance freely. Nonetheless, his attempt was admirable...and a little cute. Zen’s head was fuzzy and at ease but he wasn’t quite drunk. However, the alcohol made it ten times funnier to watch as Haneul tried to be as sexy as possible in his drunken state while Jumin tried to keep up. His smile vanished though when Jumin’s glance caught his and Zen realized his eyes still had that trace of exhaustion and this time, vulnerability. Zen looked away and downed the rest of his drink. “I have to go,” he said sharply, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. He didn’t know what was happening. Maybe it was because he was drinking, but he felt something intense growing in his chest. He didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that it had something to do with Jumin. Jumin was practically a stranger to him??? Why did he feel like this? He stood to leave.

“Aw no stay, please?” Heiryung pouted,

“Sorry,” Zen apologized hastily. “I’ll see you at shooting next week yeah?”

He spared Jumin one last glance before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
